Family Ties
by Aprilise
Summary: Years in the future Destiny and Fate will be decided with the help of the Granolith and two special children. Parts 10&11 now up. CC fic. The rating may be a little on the high side.
1. Part 1

Name: Family Ties  
Author: April  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell it's premise or characters. It belongs to other people.  
Summary: none available yet  
Rating: PG-13 I think. Mentions physical abuse and neglect of a child but I try not to get too graphic.  
Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic. I have never actually seen the show but I've read half of the books and I've read a lot of fanfic. Feedback appreciated, as I have no one who will read this at my house and tell me what I'm doing wrong, if it is good or not and what I can improve.   
  
Part 1  
  
Her first memory was of standing in front of her guardians as a four-year-old. Lord Khivar was yelling at her while Lady Tess was hitting her. She didn't remember what she had done, but she remembered being scared and feeling alone. Then she saw the boy standing silently behind the door watching the two adults hit and yell at her. He looked angry and she remembered thinking he was angry with her. She remembered expecting that he would come hit her too soon. When the adults were done they left her lying on the floor, blood running from several cuts on her body. The boy walked towards her then and she whimpered expecting him to continue what the adults had started. She remembered being startled when he knelt beside her and gently wiped some of the blood from her face with his shirt, before gently helping her to stand up and walking with her to another room of the house. It was so big compared to her little closet and she remembered smiling at her savior as he helped her undress and led her too a large tub filled with hot water. He helped clean her up and gave her one of his t-shirts to wear before leading her to a big soft bed. That was the first time she met the boy who was to become her best friend and big brother. After that day she always slept in his room. To her knowledge her guardians never tried to stop it, maybe they didn't know, or more likely they didn't care. As the years passed the boy was the one who taught her how to read and write. He made sure she got something to eat even when she was supposed to be punished. He took care of her when her guardians punished her too harshly or took their anger out on her. He was the one who gave her a name. Zan was her best friend.  
  
He was eight when he first saw her. At first he thought she was a practice dummy like the ones he saw his father's soldiers use to practice fighting with. Then he heard her cry out. He watched his mother and stepfather yell and beat the helpless younger girl. A wave of anger went through him at the sight just as his eyes caught those of the girl. He waited until the adults left before walking over to the girl and kneeling beside her ignoring the girl's frightened whimpers. After helping her clean up, feeding her and making sure she was asleep he healed the worst of her injuries and just watched her sleep. From that day on he took care of her, using what little powers he had to prevent what he could of the beatings and punishments his mother and stepfather gave to her. He protected her. He didn't know why at the time, he didn't really know why he felt a connection to the younger girl, but it only took that one meeting for the two to become best friends. She was his Angel.   
  
It was time, seven years after the day he saw his mother and Lord Khivar beating up on a small girl, they were leaving. She deserved better than living here; he couldn't protect her all the time. Her latest injuries proved that. He hadn't expected them to go after her in his room, that was usually a safe place for them. He had only been gone for an Hour getting some presents for her from town. He had left her asleep on the large bed they had shared since their youth. When he came back he found her collapsed in the corner of the room unconscious and bleeding from several severe cuts, one of her arms was twisted in an odd angel, and bruises covered her body. Gently lifting her up Zan carried her to the bed and healed as much as he could. Doing what he could for her, he then walked over to his closet and grabbed the two bags they had hidden in the back. Walking over to his desk Zan grabbed her journal and the little bit of money they had. When Angel woke up they would leave, they would go to the bank and get the rest of his savings account and get as far from here as they could. He had to keep her safe. 


	2. Part 2

See part one for story information, disclaimer and summary.  
  
Family Part 2  
  
Zan looked over at Angel as she slept peacefully on the bed of the hotel room he had rented for them. They'd been traveling for almost a day straight and he had finally convinced her to get some rest. She'd been upset when he told her they were leaving. She thought she deserved the beatings and punishments she received at the hands of his parents, she wasn't upset for herself though, she was upset that he was going to leave everything for her. She didn't understand that to him she was everything. She was his younger sister and in every way that counted he would protect her with his life if necessary. He was actually glad they were leaving. He was just a pawn so that Lord Khivar and any children he managed to produce with his mother would gain the throne of Antar; he held no illusions that after Khivar had a legitimate claim to the throne and an heir that he would live very long. His stepfather did not hide the hatred he felt towards him and it was worse with Angel she was only a punching bag or a slave to them. They were better off without the adults and by themselves.  
  
He was sure they would be followed soon. He was still the only heir to the Antarian throne and his mother and stepfather still needed him. Not that he had any intention of going back to them, to do that would be to place Angel in danger and he would not let that happen again. He intended to be far away and have Angel hidden safe before they even came close to finding them. His mind wandered briefly to his real father, would he have wanted his son to take the throne or would he understand his desire to protect Angel. He wondered if his father even knew he had a child. Zan shook his head, he didn't even know if his father was still alive. Lord Khivar forbid any mention of King Zan and his mother wasn't much better. All he ever managed to get out of his mother was that his father loved her and someone stole him away, and that he got his healing power from his father. A whimper from Angel broke him out of his thoughts as he looked at her with worry in his eyes. Her peaceful slumber had ended and she was whimpering a look of fear on her angelic features. Frowning Zan gently wrapped his arm around her thin frame and cradled her close, being careful of her broken arm, feeling her relax Zan held her close and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.  
  
She was sitting in a cave with a glowing thing in front of her, she wasn't scared of it, it gave her a feeling of peace as if it belonged to her. In her dream she frowned. She didn't deserve anything this pretty, she was a bad girl like Lord Khivar said, she was a worthless waste of space and didn't deserve to live or be loved. The glowing thing in front of her shimmered for a moment and slowly she reached out to touch it, as she did the walls around her began to shift as images played on them almost too fast for her to comprehend them. Four children sleeping in glowing pods, Zan arguing with Lady Tess, A woman with long dark hair smiling and holding a bundle close, a bullet racing towards a teenager, the images came faster and faster as she kept in contact with the glowing spire. Then as quickly as they began the images stopped and she was alone again with the glowing thing in front of her.  
  
She awoke from her dreams and quickly sat up ignoring the pain from her broken arm. For a moment she thought she was back at the house with her guardians, then the memory of what had happened the day before hit her and she froze. They had run away and it was all her fault. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her good arm around them as a sob escaped her. Zan would hate her for being the reason he had to leave. He deserved to live in a nice house with lots of family and people who loved him; he should have had more of a childhood instead of watching after her all the time. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost him, if he hated her. Her sobs woke Zan who wrapped his arms around her thin frame giving her comfort as she cried. No words needed to be said as he just held her until her sobs subsided. Looking up at him she smiled weakly as he gently brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
An hour later they were sitting at a restaurant having breakfast and looking at a map. They had two hours to spare before their next bus was due to leave. Once that bus reached its destination they were on their own. There were several cities they could probably get to from where they were going and almost all of them were good places to hide. Now all he had to do was pick a destination. "Where do you think we should go next?" Zan asked Angel as she ate her breakfast. As she looked over the map a flash from her dreams came to her and she pointed to one of the cities Zan had circled as a possibility, Zan looked down at the map and smiled at her "Good choice Kiddo," he said as he watched her finish her food and he folded up the map. "Roswell New Mexico here we come." 


	3. Part 3

See part one for disclaimer and story information.  
  
Part 3  
  
Zan looked around the cafe wearily; they had been walking around town all day trying to find a job and a place to stay. Unfortunately no one seemed to want to hire a teenager or his eleven-year-old sister, and since he couldn't find a job staying at a hotel was out of the question. At least it was summer and warm here during the night; they could survive a few nights camping outside. He hadn't wanted to stop at the cafe but the feeling of familiarity and the fact that Angel needed to eat overrode his caution.   
  
It wasn't that bad of a place, in fact it was much better than most of the other places they had stopped to eat at during their trip. Like all places in this town the whole place had an alien theme, but unlike all the other places in town in this building it looked right. Zan looked down to Angel who was sleepily looking around the cafe. Seeing she was tired Zan walked her over to a booth and sat down next to her before continuing to look around the cafe. An older man was standing at the cash register ringing up someone and an older teen was waiting on a nearby table. Turning his attention away from his surroundings Zan looked back to Angel who was now leaning against him, dozing into sleep. When the waitress came over to them he ordered them food and as he waited for them to come he began to think about what they were going to do. Neither of them noticed the man at the counter watching them curiously.  
  
He noticed them almost immediately when they entered the cafe. The blond teen boy and the younger dark haired girl looked like complete opposites, yet they looked familiar to Jeff Parker. The young girl especially looked familiar to him. After waiting on a customer he looked again to the two children and frowned as he saw they carried a suitcase with them and the boy had a backpack on. The young girl had her arm in a sling and was leaning sleepily against the older boy as he ordered some food. He knew most of the local teens in town, The Crashdown being a popular hangout for them, but he didn't remember seeing these two in town before. They didn't look like tourists either. He continued watching the duo between customers until they left. All that night he thought about the young girl and boy he had seen and wondered why they seemed familiar, and hoping that they returned soon.  
  
Everyday for the past week now they had stopped at this same cafe. It felt safe to her for some reason, like the glowing tower in her dreams. Even the man at the counter who always watched them when they came in didn't scare her like most adults did. She was glad Zan was with her though. It was the middle of the afternoon and there were more people than normal. Zan wrapped his arm around her and led her to their booth.   
  
They were back, he hadn't really been expecting them this early, the two children usually came just as it was getting dark. They had been coming in every day since the first day he saw them. The only difference from the first time was that after their second visit to the cafe, they lost the suitcase. The boy still carried the backpack and the girl's arm was still in a sling, they both still wore the same outfits they wore on their first visit. He was even more convinced they were on their own. Besides their clothes, they were always alone, and they always ordered one dinner to share. They kept to themselves. He had seen them around town a few times since he first saw them. He had asked around and found out some information about them. Their names were Matt and Annie, and Matt was looking for a summer job while his parents worked. Or at least that's what he told everyone, for some reason that explanation felt wrong. Tomorrow he would talk to the sheriff about them, maybe he could find out why the two children seemed familiar. Turning away from watching the two he began waiting on another customer at the counter. A few minutes later he was interrupted by the boy walking up to the counter.  
  
Zan was worried, in the week since they had been in Roswell their cash fund, which had been low to begin with, was down to almost nothing. They had been camping in some woods nearby and only eating once a day, neither of which was very good for Angel. He had tried for a job everywhere, everywhere except the cafe he and Angel always ate at, He didn't really know why he kept coming back to the same place. The place just called to him for some reason. This was his last chance, he really didn't know what he would do if the guy who owned this place turned him down. The waitress who served them their meal said that this guy was the owner. He had seen the older man watching them over the past week. He should have been more concerned over the attention the man gave him and Angel, but like the Cafe the man felt safe. Even Angel felt safe with him watching over them, and he really needed this job.  
"Stay here Angel." He said as he stood up and began walking over to the man at the counter.   
"Excuse me sir..." 


	4. Part 4

See part one for disclaimer and story information.  
  
Part 4   
  
Ten years; it had been ten years since the death of their child. They had been driving home from a vacation, with their then almost Two-year-old daughter asleep in the backseat. It was a dark and rainy night; they didn't see the other car rushing out of nowhere until it was too late. The other car smashed into them, knocking him and his wife unconscious. When they awoke two days later they were told their daughters fate. The small girl had been crushed by the impact of the other car into theirs, the doctors said she died instantly from her injuries. She was buried in a closed casket ceremony two days later. The driver of the car that smashed into them was never found. Max blamed himself for her death, he had wanted to get home, and he had had a meeting with a private detective the next day. If only he had rescheduled the meeting, or left earlier, or even held off till the storm let up, his little girl might still be alive. Now they were coming back to Roswell, they were traveling on the same road that they had had their accident on. His wife was sleeping fitfully on the passenger seat as he drove. There was no indication that anyone had lost their life on this small stretch of road. No indication remained at all that a little girl's life had been cut short.   
  
It wasn't that bad of a place to work. The Parker's were pretty decent people. Neither minded Angel hanging around during his shifts. Mr. Parker had hired him immediately when he asked. If he hadn't been so desperate he might have been worried about the quickness of his hiring, but he needed this job for awhile. It not only would establish their new identities; it would also help hide them from anyone trying to find them. He did regret having to lie to the Parkers, he knew it would have been impossible to get a job if he told everyone his real age. It wasn't too far off, he would turn sixteen in about three months, and his middle name was Matthew. Zan Matthew Harding, or at least that's what his birth certificate said. He tried to stick to the truth as much as possible when making up their new identities. He just hoped no one looked at them too closely, he could only do so much with his powers. It was the only thing that kept them safe, but he still regretted it. In the month since he had started working at the Crashdown, the Parkers had become almost like a family for him and Angel. He had even begun thinking it might be a good place to stay permanently, if they could figure out a way to keep his mother and Khivar from finding them. One thing was for sure, if Khivar or his followers found them they would leave. He would not put them in jeopardy because of him and Angel. Walking over to Angel he smiled and sat beside her, putting down their dinner.   
  
Jeff watched the two children as they began to eat. He had intended to go talk to the sheriff about them before he hired the boy, but after only a week of him working here he changed his mind. It's not that he wasn't still concerned about them. He still hadn't seen anyone resembling a parental figure with them, and they still kept mostly to themselves, but something about when they were together made him think that everything was alright. He did start keeping a better eye on them when they were at the Crashdown. He wondered where they lived. It was the one thing that truly concerned him about them. The address he gave on his application, wasn't real, and the one time he followed them, about one week after Matt started working, he followed them as far as the park before they disappeared from his sight. The more he got to know them the more familiar they seemed. Maybe he would talk with his son-in-law about them when his daughter and son in law returned. Maybe they could figure out what he and Nancy couldn't about why these two children were familiar, why they seemed to belong in the Crashdown, and in Roswell.   
  
Outside the restaurant a dark figure watched the two children in the restaurant from the shadows. Pulling the cell phone from his pocket he dialed the familiar number. "I've found them, sire." 


	5. Part 5

See part one for disclaimer and story information.  
  
Part 5  
  
He hadn't been as surprised as he should have been to find the two children asleep on the couch in the break room in the middle of the night. He had been concerned over their living conditions for awhile now; he had seen the weary and concerned look on Matt's face as the rain continued to pour outside during his shift. He had seen the defeated look in his face as they walked out of the Crashdown and into the rain at the end of his shift. He had suspected for awhile that they had nowhere to go, those suspicions were just confirmed when he saw them. He was glad to see them there, the guilt he had started to feel for letting them walk out into the rain when he suspected that they had no place to go, had been one of the reasons he was awake in the first place. He saw the frightened look on Matt's face as he woke up and noticed him standing in the doorway watching them. Smiling at the boy he walked over and gently picked up the still sleeping Annie and leading them upstairs to his daughter's old room, showing Matt where he could sleep and tucking Annie in before saying goodnight and leaving the two to go back to sleep. When he awoke the next morning he peeked in to see the two sleeping side by side peacefully. He had even more reason now to talk to his daughter and son-in-law, but first he would talk to the sheriff and see if there was any way for Matt and Annie to stay with them until they could find their family.  
  
Zan knew he shouldn't have pushed it. He should have found them a real place to stay weeks ago. It was just that Angel seemed to like camping outside under the stars, it probably wasn't the best thing for her to be doing, but she liked it. She had had so little in her life before they left; he couldn't deny her something that seemed to make her happy. He should have known they would not have been able to do it forever. When the rain had started suddenly during his shift he didn't know what they were going to do, he barely had time to run to where they had been camping to grab their suitcase during his break before the rain really started pouring. They couldn't sleep outside in this weather and he had had no other plan.   
  
So they had slept in the break room of the Crashdown. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he was only going to stay there and keep a lookout until the rain stopped and they could sneak back out to the woods where they had been living, but Angel wouldn't fall asleep until he laid on the couch with her. He had fully intended to get up when she was asleep, he had only closed his eyes for a moment. Zan cursed to himself, he should have been more careful, he shouldn't have fallen asleep, because with that one act both he and Angel were now in trouble, Mr. Parker was talking to the sheriff about them. It was doubtful they would be able to stay now, even if they had been allowed to sleep here tonight, it would only be a matter of time now before Social services were called and something got back to his mother or Khivar. Even if that didn't happen they would be taken away, taken away and quite possibly separated. They were both too young to be on their own according to the law, even with everyone believing he was sixteen. They would have to stay somewhere or run again. He could not let Angel be taken from him.  
  
He wished he could use his powers, if it wasn't for the fact that the Parker's had been rather nice to him and Angel, even after they were found sleeping in their restaurant, he would have used his power to mind warp, but he just couldn't bring himself to meddle in the minds of the two adults. It also didn't help that he was more likely to give them lobotomies if he tried something big with that power, and he wouldn't be able to get too far with the migraine that usually followed when he used that particular power. Looking over to where Angel lay still asleep on the bed the Parker's had let her sleep in after they were found, he made a decision. He had to find out what the adults were saying; he had to find out if they would be safe, if Angel would be safe here. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Zan walked over to the bed and gently shook Angel awake. He wanted to tell her he would be back soon. Her appearance worried him a little, when she opened her eyes he got really concerned, she was so pale, paler than usual, and her eyes were glassy. Sitting next to her on the bed he felt her forehead. She was burning up. He knew he shouldn't have risked sleeping outside for so long. Looking down at her he frowned.  
  
"Zan?" she whispered softly as he brushed an errant lock of her long brown hair off of her pale face.   
  
"It's okay Angel. You just rest I'll figure something out." He meant it to, they couldn't leave if she was sick, if they did they would just be out on the road again.  
  
Her sickness worried him though, she rarely got sick, but the few times she had it was bad. Human medicine didn't help, neither did his powers. It wouldn't have came back if he would have found them a real place to live earlier. He would correct that soon. This really wasn't that bad of a place to stay, and he trusted the Parker's more than he trusted most adults. More than that Angel seemed to trust them. Mr. Parker knew now that they had nowhere else to go, and Angel couldn't travel in her condition. He would have to make up something to tell Mr. Parker and the sheriff to prevent either of them from reporting that he and Angel were alone or trying to find his parents.   
Not that they would even have a chance of finding Angel's parents, he didn't even know if she really had any. He knew more about his father than he did about Angel's past. He had asked his mother about Angel's parentage only once. It was the closest he had ever come to being hit by his mother and Khivar. They told him it didn't matter, she was an useless orphan mistake who should never have been born. He never did understand why they hated her so much. He had never been able to hate her. Looking back down at Angel he smiled at her then tucked her back into the bed.   
  
"Go to sleep, my Angel, You need to rest." he said brushing a kiss on her forehead, "I have to go do something, as soon as I'm done, I'll come back okay?"  
  
Angel nodded sleepily as Zan stood up, and walked out of the room and down towards the Crashdown where he knew Mr. Parker and the sheriff were going to talk. He was worried, if he couldn't convince the adults not to call anyone about them, he would not be able to keep Angel from his parents. They would find him and kill Angel, he knew for a fact she wouldn't survive an encounter with them in her condition, she barely survived them when she was well. He didn't like his options if talking didn't work. The three other options he could think of were definite last resorts. Two of them were dangerous but he would do either of them if he had to, for Angel, the third was less risky for everyone involved but still not a good option. Noticing no one was in the Crashdown yet he made himself a tabasco milkshake and sat on a stool at the counter to wait for Mr. Parker to come down and to think of his options. He would do this for Angel, one way or another she would be safe. He was so involved in his thoughts of what to do he did not notice Mr. Parker watching him from the backroom door, or the two people coming in the door.  
  
He noticed Matt at the counter almost immediately, the boy looked so sad. Sitting there in the early morning light sipping a milkshake. He looked so young, with his wrinkled clothing and his hair still messy from sleep. Much younger than the sixteen he portrayed himself to be. He was about to go talk to the boy before he called Sheriff Valenti when he noticed the two people enter. The call to the sheriff could wait, all the help he needed had just walked in. Smiling he turned to go upstairs to tell his wife their daughter was home.   
  
Max walked in to the Crashdown behind his wife and almost ran her over when she stopped suddenly. Looking at her he followed her gaze to look at the young teen sitting at the counter, and froze noticing immediately what had startled her. The boy looked a lot like him, with blond hair that reminded him of Tess. It was his son. His son was sitting in the Crashdown. 


	7. Part 7

Author's note: Here is part 7 I hope you enjoy it. I promise to get part 8 out as soon as possible and that something will happen. I'm not quite sure about this part. I might redo it later. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you for reading.  
  
Part 7  
  
Max stared at the boy at the counter in shock. After almost sixteen years of searching he had never expected his son to be sitting at the counter in the Crashdown. Never expected to find him at all actually, not after his daughter's death. That event had made him lose hope that he would ever find his son, that he was meant to have children at all. A sudden wave of guilt passed over him as he remembered the day years ago and the reason he had wanted to come home on that horrible day. The private detective he had been going to meet with had said he had information on his son's whereabouts. The worst part was the man never showed up. A deep sadness filled him, he had killed his daughter for the chance to find out where his son was and in the end he had ended up with neither of his children. He had thrown himself more into the search for his son after that. A piece of his heart dying each time the lead didn't pan out.   
  
Liz Evans looked at the boy sitting at the counter. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the Crashdown this early. Especially not a teen boy who looked so like her husband as a teen. She could see a lot of the boy's mother in him as well. Several emotions warred in her as she looked at the boy and then at her husband's face as he saw his son. Fear, sadness, anger, and guilt all fought for domination in her heart. She had spent so much time helping Max look for him and saw the defeat in his eyes when the leads did not pan out. It hurt her too when they found nothing. Each time it happened it was like losing their daughter all over again.   
  
A noise behind him broke Zan from his thoughts and he turned around quickly to look at the two adults behind him. "I'm sorry, The Crashdown doesn't open till..."   
  
He stopped speaking suddenly as he got a good look at the two adults behind him. They were standing there staring at him. He knew they weren't human, or at least not completely. They could have been sent to take him back and for Angel's sake he couldn't let that happen. They didn't look like anyone he knew, but that didn't mean much his mother and stepfather lead several shape shifters, and he didn't know everyone they controlled, they seemed familiar though and that scared him.  
  
"Um...did you need something?" he asked trying to ignore the stares of the two adults and trying to act normally. There were a few factions of Lord Khivar and his mother's followers who did not know what he looked like, and there were probably some who did not know he and Angel had run away. Zan turned his attention back to the adults. The two adults just kept staring at him. It was starting to freak him out a little. If they did work for his mother why were they just staring at him like he had grown a second head or something. He was torn, he and Angel couldn't stay here, No matter who these two alien's were or what they knew it was only a matter of time for his mother to find them, but it was too dangerous for Angel to be on the run. she was too sick to be living outside, and he didn't want to put her in more danger. He backed away from them slowly and turned to walk into the break room of the Crashdown. He was almost there when the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Parker entered quickly.   
  
"Welcome home Lizzie." 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Zan watched the reunion occurring in front of him wearily as he tried to escape upstairs to check on Angel. He had a decision to make. If they stayed they could be taken back, if they left Angel's illness could get worse. It was a risk either way. The Parker's were good people he knew that, but he didn't know about the two adults who had just come to the Crashdown. The Parker's knew them. He wanted to trust them...he didn't want to think the Parker's had been nice to them just to turn them in. Quietly he inched towards the door that led upstairs. He was almost there when Mr. Parker's voice stopped him.  
  
"Matt..." Zan cringed to himself as he heard Mr. Parker call him by the false name he had given before turning to face him.  
  
"Yes Mr. Parker?" He said looking at the floor and avoiding the eyes of the two newcomers.  
  
Jeff looked at the boy as he slowly turned to face him. Matt looked scared and so alone. It looked like his whole world was falling down around him. If anyone could help Matt and Annie he knew his daughter and Max could. "Matt, this is my daughter Liz and her husband Max. Liz, Max this is Matt, he and his sister are staying here for awhile."  
  
Zan looked up quickly at this statement. Then at the lady who Mr. Parker had said was his daughter. Both she and her husband were still watching him closely. Taking a breath to calm himself he looked up at the man and woman in front of him and held out his hand, "H...hello..."  
  
Max held out his hand still in shock over seeing his son, as soon as their hands touched the flashes started.  
  
A young girl huddled in a ball on the floor of a large room, bruises and cuts covering her small form.  
  
A young Matt sitting on a bed with the younger girl on his lap watching their stuffed animals float in midair around them.  
  
Matt standing in front of Tess and Khivar anger etched on to his features. The young girl huddling behind him.  
  
Matt sitting in the Crashdown the girl beside him smiling as Matt tickled her.  
  
The girl lying pale and unmoving on Liz's old bed.  
  
Zan saw Max reaching out to shake his hand and took a small step closer to shake it, stopping suddenly as their hands touched and the flashes came.  
  
Max as a child getting off the school bus and noticing immediately a dark haired girl playing with friends.  
  
Mr. Parker's daughter lying of the floor of the Crashdown blood pouring from a bullet hole in her abdomen.  
  
Max standing in front of a pregnant Tess listening to her pleading for him to leave earth.  
  
A teenaged Max and two other teens holding hands as they walked through the desert.  
  
Their connection was broken suddenly by the sound of a scream coming from the apartment upstairs then silence.  
  
He had watched the children as his Lord and Lady had told him too. Their instructions had been clear when he had told them of the children's whereabouts. Observe them and watch for an opportunity to grab the girl. The prince would follow. He finally got his opportunity when the girl was alone in the apartment they were now staying in. The owners and the young prince were down in the restaurant where Prince Zan had been working greeting two newcomers. Quickly he climbed up the fire escape and on to the balcony of the room where the girl was sleeping. It was almost a shame she would be killed when Lady Tess got a hold of her. Dropping a note and a crystal on the ground he slipped silently into the room he walked over to the bed and grabbed the girl covering her mouth so she could not alert the Prince too early. When he got back onto the balcony he released the girl's mouth and twisted her arm until she let out a loud scream before falling unconscious. Lifting her unconscious form the man listened for the footsteps signaling the princes arrival, upon hearing them he turned and disappeared into the night carrying the girl with him. 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Zan ran quickly up the stairs quickly, the sound of Angel's terrified scream running in a constant loop in his head along with visions of what could be wrong, and a feeling of dread that he knew exactly what had happened. What he had known would happen the second he left Angel alone, what he had hoped he could avoid for as long as possible. Getting closer to where he needed to be, Zan threw opened the door to the room Angel had been sleeping in and looked around quickly. "Ann...Annie...ANGEL!" He yelled, dread setting over him as his worst fear was confirmed and his gaze traveled over the rumpled bed, the simple curtains blowing in front of the open window and finally settling on the crystal and note by the window. He stared at the items and then around the room again, ignoring the adults who had entered behind him.  
  
"Zan..."  
  
The sound of his true name caused Zan to break out of his shock and turn quickly to face the group of adults standing behind him, fear and anger evident on his face as he stared at them, before slowly turning away and walking over to where the note and crystal lay beneath the window. Kneeling down he slowly picked up the crystal and the note and began to read his grip on the crystal tightened as he felt his powers trying to escape with his emotions. Standing up he turned around and walked out of the room. Or tried to anyway...he was only a few steps away from the door when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. Struggling he tried to tear himself away to go after Angel, not noticing Mr. and Mrs. Parker leaving to call the sheriff to report the kidnapping.  
  
"NO! Let me go...I have to go after them, She needs me...." He said his struggles and protests dying off as visions began to assault his mind. Images of Angel laying in the middle of a desert, flames around her small body, images of her battered and bruised body when he first met her, memories of the many times he had failed to protect her, and then he heard a voice in his head, a very familiar voice, his mother's voice...  
  
*It's your fault Zan...you shouldn't have interfered...forget the girl...come home my son...Embrace your destiny. You know what you must do...*  
  
Looking down at the crystal he saw it begin to glow and frowned as he felt his power beginning to grow and gather preparing to escape so he could go after Angel, even if it killed him or them in the process. Concentrating hard he began to reach out to the Adult's minds trying to keep from loosing control even as his worry and fear began to overtake him. Fairly certain his mind warp would hold on the adults he slowly walked towards the window and began to climb out to the balcony when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
A mile away the man drove quickly through the streets of Roswell, his kidnap victim unconscious in the backseat. She looked so innocent; it was a shame that Lady Tess planned to execute her as soon as possible. Her beautiful dark hair and creamy skin even dressed in oversized clothing she looked like a doll, a pretty little doll. Maybe he could have some fun with her before he took her to his Lord and Lady. The man was so involved in his plans for the girl he did not notice as the girl begin to glow a light violet her injured form flickering and fading in and out, or see the large animal that darted into the road, not until it was too late....  
  
She was dreaming again...it was the same dream again. She was standing in front of the Granolith, the difference this time was that the world around her seemed to be breaking. Long cracks appearing in the cave as the ground shook. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped and glowing symbols began to appear on the walls. Familiar symbols, one shaped almost like an eye, a divided rectangle, a handprint glowing silver and a grouping of stars in the shape of a "V", symbols she had seen before. As she gazed at the symbols they were replaced with visions then blackness as her world faded. A sharp pain ripping through her head.  
  
Zan was staring at Liz when he felt it. The connection he shared with Angel breaking suddenly, the crystal in his hands glowing a deep crimson color as the pain of the connection's termination ripped through his head, weakening his hold on the adult's minds. A scream escaped him as a flash of a dark road and flames flashed through his mind before he collapsed.   
  
The flames of the burning car impeded their attempts to find survivors. It took them awhile to find her. She had been thrown out of the car, but she seemed remarkably uninjured despite the flames that were flickering around her and her unconscious state. No one else was found around the burning car, but the police knew that she had not been the only one involved in the accident. They loaded her into an ambulance and began the journey to the hospital; unaware of the special nature of this particular child and the potential dangers she posed to the lives of several people. 


	10. Part 10

Author's Note: See part 1 for disclaimer and story information. Here is part 10, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update on this site. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading.  
  
Part 10   
  
Miles away from Roswell, not too far from the cave where four young children began their lives, The granolith stood glowing brightly. Power coursing through the tall spire in waves of bright white light as the ancient machine began to receive the power being put out by it's two youngest charges. Power bouncing inside of it as the granolith felt pull from both of the children, The light surrounding it grew brighter and brighter as it released energy to help it's youngest. Two glowing balls of energy formed in front of it, one a deep amethyst color the other a dark sapphire, both being fed by the energy being released from the Granolith, both connected to each other by a glowing gold stream of light. The two balls of light grew brighter and brighter as they moved faster and faster towards the granolith, the golden cord between them growing thinner and thinner before shattering, the children's bond not able to withstand the full power of the granolith. The granolith continued to grow brighter and brighter before releasing a large bolt of power as everything went dark.   
  
Max hadn't left Zan's side since the boy collapsed earlier. While Liz, and the Parkers dealt with the kidnapping of the girl...Zan's sister, He had sat beside the teen trying in vain to heal him and wake his son up. He had collapsed hours ago, and nothing he tried would allow him to form the connection necessary to heal. He should be able to heal him...like he should have been able to heal his daughter years ago, he had failed her, he would not fail his son. He would die himself before he would let that happen. Closing his eyes Max concentrated once again upon the boy unconscious in front of him, but like the hundreds of times he had tried to heal Zan since he collapsed his power seemed to hit an invisible wall, nothing could penetrate it...and nothing could escape it. A sob escaped him as he felt his power returning unused. A pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders made him jump slightly as he opened his eyes and turned to look at his wife.   
  
"He'll be okay Max..."   
  
"Why can't I help him...Why can't I form a connection?"   
  
In the granolith cave two lights began to glow, one amethyst, the other sapphire. The two lights flickered and danced together zipping around the granolith, soft giggling floated in the air as the two small lights bounced around unconcerned about anything outside.   
  
They were playing happily in the Crashdown, Angel laughing as he chased her around. There were no worries about his mother or stepfather, no worries about anything. A group of adults were nearby laughing with them, one of them a man walked over and picked Angel up swinging her around as she giggled. Zan laughed with her as another of the adults, a woman, came up behind him hugging him lovingly laughing with him as they watched Angel and the man. There were several other adults still sitting in the booth. Zan could not see the adults' faces, but he knew they were a family.   
  
Zan felt the woman behind him disappear as the others in front of him did. Fog surrounded him blocking all view of his surroundings. Complete silence replaced the joyful laughter then came the screams and cries. Familiar sounds that he had heard numerous times during his childhood. The sounds of Angel's screams, screams that tore at his heart every time he heard them, reminding him of all the times he failed to protect her. Not far away from him the fog solidified forming into the image of Angel standing in front of him, bruises covering her face, her clothing ripped and charred in several places. "Help me..." Her sad voice floated to him on the wind to him as he reached out to her, unable to reach her as her image flickered.   
  
"angel...?"   
  
"Help me Zan..."   
  
"ANGEL!" Zan yelled as her form began to fade from view. He turned quickly as he heard another voice from behind him; the vision of Angel being held by Khivar as his mother hit her.   
  
"It's your fault this is happening Zan, you should never have left." His mother said as she pulled a lighter from her back pocket and held the flame to Angel's arm. Zan flinched as he heard Angel's screams.   
  
"You made us do this boy..." Khivar said as Zan tried to get closer, to stop them from hurting Angel.   
  
"It's all your fault..." his mother said as she took one last swing at Angel.   
  
"Why didn't you save me Zan...why are you letting them do this?" He heard as he saw Khivar's hands glowing an unearthly orange color and heard Angel's last scream as the power entered her before she collapsed.   
  
"NO ANGEL!" Zan yelled as he bolted awake the image of Angel's beaten and abused body falling dead etched into his head. The last words he heard echoing in his ears, as he closed his eyes again the images of all the other times he could not protect her flashing behind his eyelids. So involved was Zan in the memories and chaos in his head, he did not notice the couple coming closer to where he sat until one of them spoke.   
  
"Zan?" The use of his real name made Zan look up quickly not recognizing the couple for a few minutes as the memories of the night before and earlier in the day flooded into his head drowning for the moment the nightmarish images that had been plaguing him.   
  
"Zan?" The man asked amazed again as he grabbed Zan in a hug. Zan flinched for a moment pushing the man away not noticing the hurt look that crossed Max's face. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11   
  
She was happy, laughing as Zan chased her around the Crashdown. She was safe here. A group of adults sat nearby and Angel giggled as one came over and picked her up and swung her around. She noticed Zan nearby being hugged by a woman. The adults were familiar, the man holding her, and the woman holding Zan, even the adults at the table seemed familiar. They felt safe, like the Granolith. They were a family. It was then that she remembered she didn't have a family. She didn't deserve one. The world around her went black as her guardians' words began to echo around her.   
  
"You worthless brat, we should have left you to die."   
  
"Why can't you do anything right, it's no wonder your parents threw you away, who would want a whiny, stupid, useless brat like you."   
  
Suddenly she was four again standing in the living room, blood pouring from her wounds as the beatings continued, this time there was no Zan to help her, no one to save her from bleeding to death when her punishment was over.   
  
"I never should have saved you"   
  
"You've always been in my way!"   
  
Zan's voice joined her guardians yelling at her, telling her the truth, telling her what she had always known. Then everything went silent.   
  
****************************************************   
  
Zan pulled away from Max standing up quickly and almost falling down again as a wave of dizziness overtook him and the pounding in his head increased in intensity. Slowly he tried to put together what had happened, remembering something he began looking around his eyes searching for the Granolith Crystal as the memory of why he had the headache returned to him. Seeing it on the floor where it had been dropped and forgotten he slowly bent down to pick it up another wave of nausea hitting him, as he gripped the crystal tightly. Taking a few deep breaths to fight the dizziness he began to stand up, stopping suddenly as a pair of warm arms surrounded him, steadying him. Slowly he looked up into the deep chocolate brown eyes of the woman the Parkers had introduced as their daughter and the worried eyes of the man with her.   
  
Feeling the crystal warm in his hand he gripped it tighter concentrating on it, his power flowing instinctively around it, feeling the power coming from it, even as his own power began to gather around it. Focusing on the power he pushed a small amount of power directly into it, just enough to send a query to the Granolith without aggravating his headache. The crystal began to glow a soft blue, before deepening to a dark sapphire color as the granolith sent it's response, the crystal growing even warmer in his hand. A minute later he felt the crystals warmth travel into his body and his headache disappeared along with the dizziness. Feeling the Granolith's response through the crystal he focused more energy into it before turning slowly and reaching out to touch the hand of the man beside him the arms of the woman still holding him, the connection forming before he could stop it, or control it. The images he had seen the two previous times replayed in his head along with many others from the lives of the two adults. Overwhelmed by what he was seeing Zan pulled his power quickly away from the crystal stumbling a little as the power rushed back into him as he up at the two adults wearily, confusion and fear on his face.   
  
"father?..."   
  
**************************************************   
  
In the granolith cave the two lights stopped bouncing around as the amethyst one began fading even as the sapphire one grew brighter for a moment, power beginning to flow through it as the connection between the Granolith and Zan began to rebuild itself. Feeling the boy's query through the crystal the Granolith scanned the two adults before sending a wave of excitement, hopefulness, and fear through the connection, before sending the energy that Zan was sending along with some of it's own into the amethyst light, a thin string of gold faintly shining between the two lights as it began regaining it's color. Soon it would be time. The young ones were beginning the needed process. Soon Destiny would be rewritten and Fate would be complete.   
  
**************************************************   
  
Pain and Fear were the first things that registered. The connection she shared with Zan was gone...loneliness and fear filling the void in her mind. The memories of her past with her guardians rushing through her head. Lady Tess was right, she didn't deserve to live. This was her punishment for ruining Zan's life. Opening her eyes slowly her fear increased as she noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was white, like the room Lady Tess threatened to send her to if she kept being bad, bad things happened in white rooms. Huddling on the bed Angel curled into a ball, running would only make things worse. A feeling of peace washed over her and she looked up slowly to see an old woman in the middle of the room.   
  
"Everything will be okay little honey bear..." The woman said walking closer her body glowing with a white light. "The Granolith will help you."   
  
Calmness filled her as Angel relaxed her mind reaching out and opening as she felt the energy of the Granolith enter her, healing her.   
  
"The time is coming child; you will have to be strong." The woman said sitting beside Angel and wrapping an arm around the child. "Trust your heart."   
  
The woman faded leaving Angel alone in the room. 


	12. Interlude

Author's Note: For disclaimer rating and story info see part 1. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Family Interlude  
  
Zan POV   
  
Fear...Confusion...Surprise....Anger...Guilt.   
  
Fear for Angel, fear for myself that she will die and I won't be able to save her. That he has a new life and family that doesn't include me. That he is like Mother and only will like me as the heir to the throne. Fear that if I find Angel and she is alive we will never be safe. I can't feel her anymore. Since the day I first healed her we have been connected. I could always feel her. She was always with me. The connection with the crystal allowed me to feel her again briefly. Just a small one. Enough to know she's scared, and alone. I need to find her.   
  
If only I hadn't left her alone upstairs. I should have known they would find us eventually. The only people who would grab her when I was there would be Mother or Khivar. I could have protected her better. I've failed her so many times. I've tried to keep her safe and I keep failing, the multiple broken bones she's suffered is enough to confirm that. I'm all she's got. I don't want to fail her again. I can't fail her again. I have to find her and I can't get distracted. Then we will go someplace big, someplace where it will be easier to hide. Maybe New York, or California.   
  
My father is standing in front of me. That's another thing I have to deal with. I should be angry at him. He did leave mother alone with me. If mother is to be believed he ran away with someone. A witch who cast a spell over him and dragged him from us, but he had the choice to stay away for fifteen years or come back. I'm more angry at myself for leaving Angel alone, than I am at him for the moment. Maybe when I find Angel I will be angry at him then.   
  
I feel like I'm missing a part of me. I've never connected with the Granolith that much before. Its power is so large. Overwhelming actually and it knew them. That's how I knew for sure that he was my father. I could doubt the flashes. Mother has used memories against me before. But I trust the Granolith.   
  
They are staring at me now. My father and his wife. Will they help me find Angel? Would they accept us if I decided to stay? They aren't completely human, they could protect themselves against Mother and Khivar. But could they protect me? Could they protect Angel? More importantly can I trust them? I feel like I can, but feelings can be manipulated and trust abused. Mother taught me that.   
  
Thank you for reading  
  
April 


	13. Part 12

Family part 12  
  
Disclaimer and story information in part 1. Thank you to everyone who is waiting so patiently for a newer part and I will attempt to do more on this and my other roswell story. Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.   
  
Now on to the Story  
  
Zan paced back and forth again as he tried to make sense of the thoughts in his head, and to control his emotions. The Granolith crystal glowing slightly as he continued to ignore the adults staring at him and focused on connecting with Angel. She needed him, he knew that, all he had to do was clear his mind enough to concentrate. Reaching out with his mind he connected to the Granolith then reached out for Angel. He could barely feel her even with the Granolith's help, and the connection was growing weaker. All he had to do was concentrate, if he could just grab on to Angel's mind for a few minutes he could strengthen their bond In his mind he felt the immense power of the Granolith as he reached, felt it grow and try to help.  
  
"Zan?..." The voice of his father broke through his thoughts and made the memories from their earlier connection come full force through his head. The anger he had tried so hard to bury coming to the surface along with the fear. Then the realization of what both the Granolith and the flashes had told him hit him full force.  
  
"You're my father." The quiet statement came suddenly from Zan's lips as the full effect of the memories running through his head hit him. The emotions evident on his face as he looked into Max's eyes.  
  
"Zan..."  
  
He turned his head quickly away, trying to escape the emotions in the older man's eyes, and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"You're my father...perfect, just great. Out of all the cities we could have gone too we go to where you live...WHY! WHY CAN'T WE BE LEFT ALONE!"  
  
Max and Liz watched silently as Zan's short fear induced tantrum passed and he began to pace back and forth again, his head bowed to the floor as he walked. Zan's hand still gripping the strange crystal tightly.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought her here...she needed me." he mumbled to himself the crystal begining to glow a sickly green color. He looked directly at them for a moment his eyes pure black as the crystal glowed brighter.   
  
"she needs me..."  
  
"who Zan?"  
  
"Matt, My name is Matt not Zan. Zan's the name of a great protector and King...I'd renounce the throne if I could." His head cocked to one side as if hearing something his eyes dropping to the crystal in his hand. "I don't have time for this, I can't feel her anymore. I have to go."   
  
"NO!...no please don't go." Max said   
  
"Yes please let us help you Zan." Liz said reaching a hand out to her stepson.  
  
Zan stared at them for a moment feeling the communications coming from the Granolith through the crystal. trust them young prince  
  
Miles away Angel sat silently on the bed in the room she was now in, staring at the stars outside the small single window in her room. The dim moonlight casting shadows along the walls as it filtered into the room. She hadn't seen anyone since she had woken up an hour ago, and she was alone. She could not hear the granolith or Zan anymore, she felt empty. For as long as she could remember they had both always been there, protecting and teaching her. Sensing someone come closer she tensed a familiar feeling coming over her, as she heard the door open...They were coming....  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
April 


End file.
